Quando é preciso voltar
by Kaah Sonserina
Summary: Após ter provado sua inocência, Rose espera seguir sua a vida ao lado do guardião Dimitri Belikov, seu grande amor e proteger a então rainha Moroi e sua melhor amiga Lissa Dragomir. Dimitri rejeita o amor de Rose e jura fidelidade eterna a rainha Lissa, partindo o coração da guardiã Hathaway. Rose vai embora. Anos depois é obrigada a voltar para o casamento de Lissa e Chistian.
1. Capítulo 1

**QUANDO É PRECISO VOLTAR**

Vampires Academis Series não me pertence. Richelle Mead a possui e eu a amo por isso.

* * *

A vida de Rose Hathaway não é algo que possa se chamar de normal. Após ter provado sua inocência, a dampira Rose espera seguir sua a vida ao lado do guardião Dimitri Belikov, seu grande amor e proteger a então rainha Moroi e sua melhor amiga Vasilissa Dragomir. Mas o destino tem seus próprios caminhos, e Rose terá que enfrentar a pior batalha de sua vida. A do seu coração. Dimitri, que outrora fora transformado em strigoi, uma espécie de vampiros mortos-vivos que buscam a decaida dos vampiros Moroi, vampiros vivos e pacíficos, rejeita o amor de Rose e jura fidelidade e dedicação total de sua vida a rainha Lissa, partindo o coração da guardiã Hathaway. E Rose toma a decisão mais difícil de sua vida. Abandonar o cargo de guardiã da rainha Lissa, sua amiga e quase irmã, e curar seu coração longe do olhar indiferente de Dimitri Belikov. Anos depois, Rose é obrigada a voltar para o casamento de Lissa e Christian Ozera, mas não virá sozinha. Agora reconstruída, a maior guardiã de todos os tempos e caçadora de estrigois, Rose Hathaway, continua surpreendendo a todos. Mais letal do que nunca, Rose é um prodígio no que diz respeito proteger quem ama, principalmente quando de trata de Ibrahim. Seu filho.


	2. Chapter 2

Amargas lembranças

 _Branco. As ruas de Moscou estavam completamente cobertas por uma grossa camada de neve, não de via outra cor por ali, a não ser talvez, o tronco de algumas árvores raquíticas aqui e ali espalhadas em frente de alguns edifícios, cujas paredes eram enegrecidas ou desbotadas. Achei que Moscou fosse um lugar bonito. Eu não conseguia ver beleza em nada por ali, talvez fosse o local onde eu estava. A sombria periferia da cidade, não era de longe agradável. Ou talvez era somente o meu humor. Ri sem humor nenhum._

 _Peguei o papel do meu casaco com o endereço do local onde encontrar Abe. Não me acostumei ainda a chama-lo de pai e talvez nunca me acostume. Mas trabalho é trabalho e sendo pai ou não, o que eu sabia é que eu era a sua guardiã e o meu dever é protege-lo. "Eles vem primeiro", pensei. Me arrepiei. E senti aquele nó na garganta que me acompanhava fazia algum tempo. Eu escutei essa frase a minha vida inteira e pra ser sincera até há alguns meses atrás eu acreditava cegamente nisso. Acreditava. Até o dia que eu perdi o que mais desejava nessa vida por essa maldita frase e tudo o que ela implica. Até o dia em que todo o meu sacrifício para salvar a vida do homem que eu amava foi ignorado, que irônico, por ele para cumprir seu voto de fidelidade a rainha Lissa que o trouxe de volta quando este era um estrigoi. Admito que a cura só poderia partir dela, ou de algum outro Moroi que controlasse o espírito. Mas fui eu que correu o mundo em busca de um meio para salva-lo! Por Deus, eu invadi uma prisão de segurança máxima e libertei um prisioneiro, e não qualquer um. Viktor Dashkov. E no final. No final eu fui repudiada como se fosse um inseto. No final eu fiquei sem chão. Por que Rose Hathaway, sabe fazer muitas coisas. Matar estrigois é fácil. Ser fugitiva número um da corte, moleza. Quebrar o coração de uma amigo, eu consigo. Mas, trabalhar no mesmo ambiente que Dimitri Belikov. Ser guardiã junto com Dimitri Belikov. Lidar com a indiferença de Dimitri Belikov. Impossível._

 _Nunca me considerei uma pessoa covarde. Pelo contrário, Rose Hathaway sempre foi alguém destemida, tão corajosa que às vezes chegava a ser suicida. No entanto, meu coração sempre foi e sempre será a minha maior fraqueza. E quando Dimitri o quebrou, o estrago foi maior do que eu imaginava. E eu não aguentei. Fugi. Fugi da dor. Fugi da perda. Fugi... de Lissa._

 _-Lissa...- sacudia cabeça como se expulsasse a lembrança do seu rosto da minha mente. Não tínhamos mais o laço, mas a sentia em mim como se ele ainda existisse._

 _Mas Lissa estava bem protegida. Como a nova rainha Moroi, Lissa dispunha da melhor guarda de toda a realeza. Eu sei que Edie, um dos guardiões dela, e... Dimitri cuidarão bem dela. Christian Ozera, seu namorado e meu amigo, apesar de ser um chato, sarcástico e irritante, eu sei que ele tomará conta dela e a ajudará a não enlouquecer com seus deveres de rainha. E ainda tinha a Jill, irmã de Lissa, o Adrian Ivashkov, meu ex-namorado e provavelmente ex-amigo, depois do que eu fiz. Bem, ela não estaria sozinha. Eu queria poder estar com ela como sempre estivemos, mas eu não posso, não enquanto essa dor não passe. Não enquanto eu estou indefesa. Indefesa. Quando eu achei que ia usar esse adjetivo para descrever Rose Hathaway? A vida é cheia de surpresas._

 _Um grito agudo me tirou dos meus devaneios._

 _Olhei em volta procurando de onde vinha o barulho e de repente senti. A náusea me chegou com força. Strigoi. Enquanto me aproximava da escura viela. Vi o monstro atacando uma jovem mulher. Para ela já não havia mais escapatória, ela já estava morta. De repente ouvi outro som estridente. Um choro. Um choro de bebê. Vi no canto mais afastado, perto de umas latas de lixo, um embrulho caído no chão. Meu coração deu um salto._

 _Aquele pequeno estava em perigo. Largando o corpo inerte da mulher, o Strigoi também se deu conta do bebê e começou a seguir nessa direção._

 _E então eu agi. Não sei como. Meu cérebro não processava os meus atos. Quando percebi já estava armada com a estaca na mão pronta para perfurar o coração daquele maldito. Mas ele se deu conta da minha presença cedo demais e me atacou de volta._

 _Senti meu corpo sendo arremessado e bati com força na parede fria beco. Minha cabeça latejava e eu podia jurar que estava sangrando. O Strigoi voltou seu caminho para o pequeno embrulho barulhento. O bebê continuava chorando, agora eram gritos de agonia por causa do frio ou por sentir em sua pureza de criança que algo mal se aproximava dele._

 _Buscando forças, eu me levantei meio tonta e parti novamente para cima dele. Dessa vez o elemento surpresa funcionou. O susto fez ele cambalear e me deu a oportunidade de chuta-lo no joelho desestabilizando-o. Porém, antes de eu conseguir atingi-lo com minha estaca, ele se recuperou e desviou do ataque. Ele era muito forte e rápido. Até para um Strigoi. Isso eu tenho que admitir._

 _Tentei um novo contra-ataque e eu consegui domina-lo, até que o choro do bebê me distraiu e o Strigoi me atingiu, um senhor soco no meu estômago. O impacto foi tão forte que eu voei alguns metros e cai no chão num baque seco. Senti o ar sair dos meus pulmões e por alguns segundos eu esqueci como se respirava._

 _Segundos suficientes para o Strigoi alcançar o bebê. Tentei me levantar ainda trôpega e corri na direção dele. Meu subconsciente dizia que não daria tempo salva-lo, porém eu o ignorei. Algo me impelia a salvar aquela criança._

 _Vi com espanto o Strigoi aproximando sua boca imunda da pele angelical do bebê e me desesperei. Parece que eu estava correndo em câmera lenta, meus pés não se mexiam suficientemente rápido._

 _E o grito de formou no fundo da minha garganta._

-Nãããão!- abri os olhos e me deparei com o meu quarto. Meu coração estava martelando forte dentro do peito e inconscientemente meus pés me levaram ao quarto do lado.

Abri a porta lentamente e me deparei com uma cena cálida que acalentou meu coração torturado. O luar que entrava pela janela dava um efeito melancólico ao ambiente. Uma cadeira de balanço encontrava-se solitária no canto do quarto enquanto alguns brinquedos estavam jogados perto da porta. Perto da janela estava uma pequena cama na qual via-se um pequeno ser dormindo placidamente. Parecia um anjo. As cobertas estavam jogadas no chão e o pequeno se encolhia buscando o calor em seu pijama de ursinhos. Sorri. Tudo estava como deveria ser. Aquilo fora um sonho. Só um sonho. Ele estava seguro e permaneceria sempre assim.

Aproximei-me e o agasalhei com as cobertas. Vi o meu pequeno se aconchegar e dormir tranquilamente, como se sentisse que eu estava ali. Suas feições suaves e infantis prendiam a minha atenção. Deslizei meus dedos pela suavidade de seus cabelos castanhos, tão escuros quanto os meus. Tão perfeito, tão inocente, tão meu. Desde aquele dia em que eu o resgatei, ele passou a ser meu. Meu pequeno. Minha vida. Meu filho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Academia de vampiros não me pertence e sim a Richele Mead. Eu sou apenas uma fã dentre tantas outras com uma imaginação de sobra.**

Novidades

-Mamãe... – escutei uma vozinha muito longe e algo cutucando o meu braço. Minha consciência ainda estava lenta. Eu estava naquele momento entre o sono e a realidade. Meio dormindo ou meio acordada. Não sei. Preferi ceder a parte do meio dormindo e ignorar aquela vozinha.

-Mãe, acorde! –senti um leve sacudida. – O vovô Abe já está esperando a gente lá embaixo! Ele disse que tem novidades! –eu já estava acordada, mas fingi continuar dormindo. Nunca me cansava de ouvir a voz do meu filho. Já fazia alguns anos que eu escutava aquela voz desde que quando eram apenas murmúrios incompreensíveis. Faziam seis anos que Ibrahim entrou na minha vida permanentemente. Virando-a de cabeça para baixo e me fazendo a pessoa mais feliz deste mundo.

–Mamãe! Ele tem notícias da tia Lissa, vamos!

Ao ouvir o nome de Lissa eu sai das minhas divagações epulei da cama. Me levantei tão rápido que tombei e cai de bunda no chão. Ouvi uma gargalhada infantil e voltei o meu rosto na direção do som.

-É feio rir dos outros Ibrahim, principalmente quando a pessoa é sua mãe! –tentei soar dura mas eu também achei engraçado o tombo. Ele riu ainda mais e me olhou divertido. –Posso saber onde é o fogo para você me acordar desse jeito garoto? –perguntei enquanto me levantava do chão.

-Mamãe! O vovô Abe está lá embaixo e tem novidades sobre a tia Lissa, mas ele só vai falar quando você descer! Vamos, vamos logo! –Ibrahim falou tudo tão rápido que eu tive que processar um minuto o que tinha falado. Seus olhos brilhavam, o garoto adorava a Lissa, não o culpo, eu também a adoro. Alguns dizem que todo esse carisma é influencia do espírito, mas na verdade, Lissa é realmente adorável, independente do espírito.

Apesar de suas visitas serem escassas, talvez uma ou duas vezes no ano. Ela era uma figura querida na nossa vida junto com Christian, seu namorado e Edie, um dos seus guardiões e meu fiel amigo. Ibrahim os adorava e a recíproca também era verdadeira. Lissa, Christian e Edie eram massinha de modelar nas mãos do meu filho. Se meu filho não fosse um dampiro, eu diria que ele era usuário do espírito também, juro. Era impressionante como todos o adoravam.

Abe, meu pai, ou Zmey como ele conhecido na Rússia, ou ainda Ibrahim Mazur, seu nome de batismo. O mesmo nome que eu dei ao meu filho. Nunca vi Abe se emocionar tanto, eu acho que ele chorou, no entanto achei melhor não perguntar. Assim como eu, Abe era muito orgulhoso. E esse orgulho foi transferido para o meu pequeno, que era tão hiperativo quanto eu. Juro, se Ibrahim tivesse o meu sangue não pareceríamos tanto. Seus rasgos eram muito parecidos com os meus, os olhos assim como os cabelos são escuros como os meus. Cheguei a questionar Abe sobre alguma amante dampira nas redondezas de Moscou, talvez o Ibrahim fosse meu irmão. A ideia não era tão descabida, Abe é um conquistador incorrigível e eu não me surpreenderia de dezenas de herdeiros Mazur pelo mundo. Ao parecer Abe não compartilhava do meu raciocínio e me jurou que não tinha filhos perdidos pelo mundo, além de mim.

No entanto, talvez fosse a convivência diária, ou já era a genética dele mesmo. O gênio do meu filho é terrível, tão ruim quanto o meu era, Jesus, agora eu entendo os meus pais! O menino era genioso, arrogante, desordeiro, incrivelmente cativante... E ciumento. Meu filho era o meu guardião como ele gostava de dizer. Me protegia de todos os "aproveitadores". O que enchia de satisfação o Abe, tenho certeza de que ele é a mente por trás de tudo.

-Mãe! –fui chamada de volta a realidade pela voz impaciente e irritada do meu filho. Sua expressão era cômica. De braços cruzados, Ibrahim fazia um bico que eu achei adorável. Segurei o riso.

-Okay, camarada. Diga ao vovô Abe que eu desço em dez minutos. Vou me trocar e daqui a pouco me junto a vocês. Certo? – o sorriso que ele me deu foi deslumbrante.

-Certo mamãe! Não demore! -e correu para fora do quarto.

Quinze minutos depois eu descia as escadas em direção a cozinha. Ouvi ao longe o som de vozes animadas, seguida de risos, um riso infantil seguido de outro grave e masculino.

-Posso saber o motivo de tanto bom humor? –perguntei me fazendo presente na cozinha. O menor colocou a mão na boca e olhou rapidamente para o mais velho, como se pedindo ajuda. Abe sorriu e olhou para mim:

\- Assuntos de homens, Rose. –e piscou para Ibrahim. Vendo o apoio do avô, o menino sorriu e concordou.

\- É mamãe, assuntos de homem! E você é menina, não pode saber.

Resolvi entrar na brincadeira.

-Bem, mas a mães estão acima de todos os segredos. Por que são elas que preparam o seu leite, faz chocolate quente, colocam para dormir, deixam dormir na cama dela quando o certo homem está com medo do escuro...-enumerei nos dedos.- Por isso elas devem saber.

Ibrahim ponderou por alguns segundos como se tomasse uma decisão muito difícil. Por fim, olhou para o avô como se pedisse sua aprovação.

-Vovô temos que contar a mamãe. Ela faz o chocolate quente. –disse ele como se fosse um tremendo argumento. E eu prendi o riso. Pelo visto, Abe também.

-É, meu caro você tem razão. Vamos contar. – Abe se virou pra mim. –Correspondência da rainha Lissa. -e me entregou um envelope.

Percebi o brasão Dragomir impresso no envelope e dentro dele havia uma carta e um convite. Na verdade um convite de casamento. O que não foi uma grande surpresa, eu sabia que Lissa e Christian se casariam mais cedo ou mais tarde. O que me surpreendeu foi o conteúdo da carta.

" _Querida Rose,_

 _Desculpe não poder dar essa notícia pessoalmente. Acredite era o que eu mais queria, porém, estou tendo alguns problemas aqui na corte e não vou poder me ausentar por um bom tempo. Okay, não posso sair até o casamento. Não posso entrar em detalhes. E é ai que entra o meu pedido. Rose, preciso de você não só como amiga mas como a rainha. Eu sei que nesses últimos anos muita coisa mudou, principalmente com a chegada do Ibrahim, mas algumas coisas nunca mudam por que fazem parte de quem somos. Você é uma das melhores guardiãs que temos e sua fama como caçadora de Strigois é ainda mais impressionante. Mas, mais que isso você é minha amiga e alguém em que eu confio cegamente. Preciso de seus conselhos. Por isso volte para a Corte nas semanas que antecedem o casamento. É importante._

" _Com amor, Lissa."_

 _PS: Você foi a primeira a ser convidada para o casamento._

 _PS: Mande o grande beijo para o meu sobrinho e outro para Abe._

Agora estou preocupada. Deve ser algo muito sério. Lissa nunca me pediria algo dessa natureza para mim se não fosse. Ela sabe que não tenho a menor inclinação para voltar para os Estados Unidos, nem de férias. Eu já tinha uma vida feita aqui na Rússia. Uma guardiã de elite e caçadora profissional de Strigois. Tinha uma família. Tinha um filho para criar. Não quero voltar. Porém, é de Lissa que estamos falando. Não posso abandona-la. Não uma segunda vez.

-Mamãe? Tudo bem? –voltei o rosto a tempo de ver meu filho me olhando um tanto duvidoso. Ele estava preocupado comigo. Meu pequeno guardião.

\- Tudo ótimo, meu amor. Tia Lissa mandou um monte de beijos para você e o Abe. E sabe do que mais? Ela nos convidou para o seu casamento com tio Christian! – falei empolgada tentando distrair o meu pequeno. A boca de Ibrahim formou um "o" perfeito em surpresa pela novidade. – E sabe do que mais? Nós iremos para o casamento camarada!

Parecia que o natal tinha chegado mais cedo.

Mais tarde depois da noticia do casamento de Lissa. Depois que Ibrahim dormiu, aproveitei para conversar com Abe sobre as minhas decisões. Antigamente eu nunca precisei da aprovação de ninguém para tomar decisões. no entanto, muitas coisas mudaram nesses últimos seis anos. E Abe é um dos responsáveis por essas mudanças.

 _Quando eu surtei a alguns anos atrás foi a ele que eu recorri. Eu quase implorei pra que ele me aceitasse como sua guardiã e me tirasse dali. Apesar de ser um Moroi, Abe não pertencia a realeza, não que isso fizesse muita diferença. Ele é tão poderoso quanto qualquer um outro membro real ou até mais. Não era difícil para ele conseguir um guardião e foi o que ele fez. Abe foi. Não. Ele é minha tábua de salvação junto com Ibrahim._

 _Mas foi há quase seis anos que minha admiração por Abe se tornou em amor. Sim, foi a partir daí que eu comecei a senti-lo como o meu pai e ama-lo assim como amava a minha mãe. Há seis anos quando Ibrahim chegou a mim. Diferente do meu pesadelo eu consegui chegar até o pequeno bebê._

 _Quando eu cheguei no local do encontro com Abe toda machucada e com um embrulho barulhento preso possessivamente no colo. Não houve troca de palavras ou olhares acusadores. Aqueles olhos escuros e profundos pareciam ver a minha alma e ele, Abe, soube antes de eu mesma me dar conta que eu nunca poderia me desfazer desse pequeno._

 _E assim foi. Abe me acompanhou durante a procura por parentes daquela mulher, ou melhor, aquela dampira e do menino, mas ao que parecia, não possuíam parentes conhecidos. Mais tarde, descobrimos que o nome daquela dampira era Mariah, uma prostituta do sangue, que trabalhava em um dos bordeis da região. Ninguém sabia muito, ela não era russa, havia chegado ao país a poucas semanas e ninguém a conhecia bem._

 _Enquanto o pessoal de Abe buscava informações do caso, eu cuidava do pequeno. Era assim que eu o chamava. Não permiti que e o levassem, eu cuidaria dele até que encontrassem algum parente dele. Hoje eu me dou conta. Eu nunca poderia deixa-lo ir. Meu pequeno. Ele era tão pequeno e indefeso. Ao levarmos para o hospital descobrimos que ele tinha em media dois meses de vida e estava faminto. No meu colo, ele buscava o meu seio incessantemente com a cabeça e isso me partia o coração por não poder alimenta-lo. Depois de alimenta-lo com o leite disponibilizado pelo hospital, o levamos de volta para a casa para cuida-lo de lá. Um mês depois, as notícias do caso não mudaram. O pequeno não possuía família e iriam encaminha-lo para um orfanato até que ele fosse adotado. Neste momento eu me desesperei, não conseguia abandona-lo. Me doía pensar em não tê-lo mais por perto._

 _E foi aí que tudo aconteceu. Abe vendo o meu desespero. Olhou para mim seriamente e pegou o pequeno bebê dos meus braços. Segundo ele era preciso. E naquele momento eu o odiei. Odiei conhece-lo. Odiei que ele fosse meu pai. Ódio. Simples e puro ódio. Aquele homem que me olhava impassível levaria embora o meu pequeno partindo meu coração uma segunda vez. E então ele se foi. Uma semana se passou sem noticias de Abe e do bebê. Nenhum telefonema. Nenhum recado. Nada. Silêncio._

 _E alguns dias depois não sei quantos. Abe apareceu. Eu estava no meu quarto, recusava-me a vê-lo. Por mais que minha consciência me dissesse que não era culpa dele, eu não conseguia deixar de me sentir traída. Ouvi passos vindo na direção do quarto e rapidamente dei as costas a porta, maldizendo-me por não tê-la trancado. A porta se abriu e alguém passou por ela silenciosamente. Continuei de costas não queria ver ninguém e muito menos Abe. E após uns cinco minutos de silêncio ele desistiu e falou:_

 _-Vai continuar me ignorando Rose?- perguntou em um tom cansado._

 _-Sim, quem sabe assim você vai embora. –falei venenosamente._

 _-Não seja infantil! É assim que você resolve seus problemas? Fazendo birra? Parece que eu me enganei com você! – seu tom era decepcionado._

 _E foi aí que eu me enfureci. Ele não era ninguém para dizer como eu devia ou não me comportar. Dessa vez eu me virei e esqueci que eu estava o ignorando._

 _\- Não me venha com essa ladainha de papai responsável agora! Você não é ninguém, tá me ouvindo? Ninguém para me jugar! –gritei possessa._

 _Ele me olhou tranquilamente e aquilo me irritou ainda mais._

 _-Não grite Rose. Vai acorda-lo. – sorriu ternamente._

 _E nesse instante eu ouvi um choro vindo de uma canto do quarto. Havia um cestinha em cima da cômoda e dentro dela algo se mexia inquieto. Não sei como, mas eu já estava de pé do lado da cesta. Foi quando o vi e meus lacrimejaram instantaneamente. Ele estava aqui. Meu bebê estava de volta. Encarei Abe sem entender e ele sorria._

 _\- Você... Como você... Porque? – eu não conseguia formar uma frase coerente. Eu só esperei que ele entendesse._

 _Abe me sorriu enquanto eu pegava o pequeno nos meus braços._

 _\- Demorei um pouco pra resolver toda a papelada. A burocracia para adoção é um porre, mas por fim resolvi. Nada que um pouco de incentivo não agilizasse o processo, mas mesmo assim...- ele sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse cansado.- Está tudo encaminhado._

 _Eu olhei perplexa. Ele estava dizendo o que eu acho que ele está? E mais uma vez eu não precisei por meus pensamentos em palavras._

 _\- Sim, Rose. Ele é seu. - e foi o suficiente. Agora eu chorava copiosamente, as lágrimas caiam pelo meu rosto incontroláveis. E eu ria enquanto chorava, lágrimas de felicidade._

 _\- Obrigada! Obrigada! –pulei nos braços de Abe e o abracei. – Obrigada! Obrigada! Não conseguia dizer outra coisa. Abe me abraçou de volta._

 _\- Disponha, minha querida. - O abraço foi interrompido por um choro estridente. –Bom Rose, espero que você saiba as responsabilidades que virão a partir de agora. Este pequeno depende de você. Cuide bem dele. Tenho certeza que você será uma excelente mãe. – e saiu._

 _Mãe. Eu agora era mãe. Eu não poderia estar mais assustada mas apesar do medo, eu não conseguia me arrepender disso. Algo me dizia que era a decisão mais correta a se tomar. E assim foi._

Voltando ao presente. Abe tomava um vinho confortavelmente acomodado em uma poltrona próximo a lareira. Seu traje era menos chamativo do que o normal, talvez por estar em casa, não sei. Abe não é alguém previsível.

\- Abe?- o chamei. Quando ele voltou seu olhar, vi a pergunta muda em seus olhos. – É hora de voltar.

E ele assentiu como se soubesse que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Levantou-se e andou em minha direção. Me encarou por alguns segundos e falou:

\- Sim Rose. Já é hora de voltar. – sem mais delongas, deu meia volta e se foi.

É isso aí. Preparem-se. Rose Hathaway está de volta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Academia de vampiros não me pertence e sim a Richele Mead. Eu sou apenas uma fã dentre tantas outras com uma imaginação insana.**

Retorno

Enquanto o avião decolava rumo a Montana, mil pensamentos sondavam a minha cabeça. Os mais frequentes eram sobre Lissa. Nada surpreendente. Ficar no escuro quando se tratava da segurança dela, independente de ser sua guardiã ou não sempre me deixavam aflita, não poderia ser diferente agora.

E ainda havia Dimitri...

Nos últimos anos o nome de Dimitri raramente foi pronunciado. No início por causa da dor que ele produzia, a ruptura recente ainda era uma ferida aberta em meu peito. Porém, depois...depois não havia mais motivos pra pronuncia-lo. Com a chegada de Ibrahim muitas coisas se encaixaram e começaram a fazer sentido. O amor incondicional que eu sentia por Dimitri não era tão incondicional quanto o que eu sentia por meu filho, por exemplo.

É verdade que havia murmúrios aqui e ali. Dimitri é famoso entre os guardiões, e aqui na em Moscou não poderia ser diferente. Os guardiões russos comentavam sobre a excelência do guardião Belikov e suas estratégias de segurança excepcionais. Não era atoa que ele é o guardião da rainha.

Apesar de há tempos não buscar notícias dele, elas sempre chegavam a mim. Eu sou uma guardiã afinal de contas. Abe é o meu Moroi. E extraoficial Ibrahim também. Guardião Belikov ou"A máquina", como muitos o chamam pelas costas faz parte da elite guardiã, além de chefe do esquadrão de inteligência na Corte. Todos os guardiões o respeitam, muitos até o temem. Sua mente lógica e sua maestria em combate o colocaram num patamar acima dos padrões normais. Um Deus, um amigo me disse uma vez. Mason. Eu também achei um dia. Hoje não.

Guardião Belikov é sem dúvida a força mais letal que existe na Corte. Alguém para se temer. Mas para o seu azar eu também sou.

Quando eu saí de Montana, seguindo o meu caminho com Abe. Tive que fazer algumas mudanças burocráticas para ser sua guardiã. Primeiramente comunicar minha transferência de Moroi e minha transferência de país. Essa última parte foi mais difícil, pois Abe não possuía um lar fixo como um Moroi comum. Mas quando Abe foi um Moroi normal? No final Abe fixou-se na Rússia onde seus negócios eram mais abrangentes e consequentemente, eu fazia parte das Forças Guardiãs Russas.

Assim como os Morois, os Dampiros possuem uma hierarquia. Mas diferentes da que estamos acostumados a ver na realeza, não existem reis ou rainhas, famílias reais ou nada do gênero. Os Morois estão espalhados pelo mundo, porém muitos deles localizam-se em povoados ou comunidades próprias assim como os dampiros que não são guardiões. O território Moroi foi dividido em Pólos a fim de melhor proteger-se dos Strigois. Os três principais Pólos se encontram nos Estados Unidos, onde reside a realeza Moroi e onde funciona a Academia St. Vladimir; na Inglaterra, o segundo Pólo mais importante que abrangia os Morois mais abastados depois da realeza e Escola St. Bárbara ; e na Rússia, está última possuía o território mais extenso que os outros Pólos e sua Escola principal, a St, Basílico recebia alunos dampiros e Morois de boa parte do continente europeu e asiático.

Cada Pólo possuía um general que comandava e organizava os sistemas de defesa que garantiriam a segurança de seu setor. Quando havia situações de crise, os Morois eram enviados a um local chamado de refúgio. O refúgio consistia em um esconderijo subterrâneo envolvidos em prata e magia dos quatro elementos Moroi a fim de manter a segurança destes quando os guardiões não estivessem por perto. Cada Pólo possuía o seu refúgio assim como os seus próprios sistemas de segurança individuais e pensados para as suas próprias necessidades.

Assim os sistemas de defesa eram independentes e só se uniam quando de fato as situações eram catastróficas. E foi isso o que aconteceu ou deveria ter acontecido. Lembrar daqueles dias traziam uma sombra no olhar a todo guardião russo. E foi a partir daquele dia que as coisas mudaram.

Há cinco anos houve um incidente com Strigois em uma vila de dampiros e Morois chamado Vladzy próximo a Moscou. Os guardiões foram chamados para neutralizar a ameaça. Porém o que encontraram naquela vilazinha chocou a todos, inclusive a mim.

 _Os Strigois que atacavam não queriam alimento ou reféns, nem mesmo os Morois eram sua prioridade. Eles só matavam. Sem um objetivo, sem uma lógica que compreendêssemos. Ninguém estava a salvo naquela chacina._

 _Quando eu e os demais guardiões chegamos a Vladzy, o caos estava tomado. Gritos eram ouvidos em todas as partes, as casas foram incendiadas e uma trilha de corpos foi feita na rua principal da vila. Os Strigois fugiram da quando chegamos. Não fazia sentido sua fuga. Era noite, eles estavam em maior número, e havia muitos Morois ali. Um leigo diria que este ataque foi uma perda de tempo da parte deles. Mas esses monstros poderiam ter muitos defeitos, mas estupidez não era uma delas._

 _Ao avaliarmos a cena, descobrimos algo que chocou a todos. Os corpos que jaziam no chão. Banhados em sangue ainda fresco não eram de Morois._ _O ataque dos Strigois não havia sido mal executado. Na verdade foi realizado com maestria. O objetivo deles não era amedrontar os Morois, apesar de terem conseguido esse feito também._

 _O objetivo era aterrorizar os Dampiros._

 _E conseguiram._

Quando as notícias daquele genocídio chegaram ao general Kozlovsky , ele não hesitou em pedir reforços ao Pólo I que se encontrava na realeza e era o mais poderoso dos três Pólos. Não se tratava de um ataque padrão de Strigoi, não se tratava apenas de Morois e sua segurança. Os dampiros agora estavam sendo atacados nas mesmas proporções. Dampiros sem treinamentos e sem ninguém que os protegessem. Nem crianças foram poupadas. A situação era terrível.

Porém, a resposta da Corte veio rápida e não foi aquela que esperamos. Não seriam mandados guardiões como reforços. Não haveria interferência por parte deles e nem dos demais Pólos. Segundo a Corte, era a nossa obrigação cuidar dos incidentes que aconteciam em nosso território, e que além do mais não havia nada a ser feito. Nos culpou por nossas defesas serem fracas e por não termos previstos esse ataque. Sentiam pelas perdas, mas que pelo menos os Morois estavam bem. Morois. Era só os que importavam.

E esse foi a Última vez que o Póllo III pediu ajuda a Corte.

A partir daí as coisas mudaram. E a mudança partiu dos próprios guardiões. Desde sempre fomos educados a proteger os Morois porque nossa existência dependia deles já que a procriação da nossa raça só era possível através de um relacionamento entre um Moroi e um Dampiro. Mas de que isso valia? Os dampiros estavam morrendo de qualquer jeito. A raça estava sendo dizimada da mesma maneira. Os fins não estavam justificando os meios. Do que adiantava tudo isso se não podíamos proteger nossa própria família? Qual o sentido disso? E a resposta veio. Não valia. Não se o sistema não fosse mudado. Era a mudança ou o abandono. Não havia meio termo. E foi o que aconteceu.

Nas semanas seguintes houve uma mobilização para a definição do novo plano de ação. Uma mesa redonda foi realizada a fim de que todos os guardiões expusessem suas ideias e sugestões.

-Silêncio! –uma voz se sobressaiu dentre as outras. Era Kozlovsky. –O próximo que falar sem permissão vai direto para Tarasov! E todos se calaram.

\- Bom. Guardião Romanoff, sua vez. –Um homem alto de feições pálidas e olhos azuis intensos levantou-se de seu acento.

-General, vamos atrás desses malditos! Nós podemos com eles! –falou o guardião exaltado. Kozlovsky parecia exasperado.

-Com esse pensamento guardião Romanoff você nos levará ao suicídio coletivo e não há uma renovação. Sente-se. –o general parecia cansado. A reunião não estava sendo produtiva como esperávamos. –Alguém tem algo útil para falar? –falou para ninguém em particular.

-Sim Guardiã Hathaway. –Não percebi que tinha levantado a mão. Senti-me desconcertada por uns segundos, mas logo me recompus.

-Hum... Acho que deveríamos incrementar nossos treinamentos não só físicos mas os de estratégia, senhor. –falei ainda acanhada.

-E como faríamos isso Hathaway? –aquilo parecia um teste daqueles aplicados na academia. O general parecia um daqueles investigadores dos seriados policiais que os humanos assistem.

\- Treinamento de outras artes marciais como o Muay Thai e também o Sambo já que é uma arte marcial tradicional russa. – falei meio apreensiva. Ele pareceu meditar um pouco, mas logo voltou seu olhar para mim.

\- E quanto a estratégia, o que você pensou? –o encarei e tentei notar alguma mostra de sarcasmo, mas o general parecia genuinamente interessado.

-Bem, acredito que teríamos mais vantagens se obtivermos mais informações sobre os Strigois.

-E onde obteríamos essas informações? –a conversa agora só era entre eu e o general. Os outros guardiões pareciam estar assistindo uma partida de ping pong.

-Alquimistas. –disse simplesmente.

-Hathaway. Acho que temos muito o que conversar. -percebi a aprovação nos seus olhos.

E assim foi no decorrer dos anos. Depois daquele dia, eu e Kozlovsky voltamos a nos reunir e juntamente com outros guardiões, demos início a um novo método de combate a Strigois tendo como foco principal estratagemas eficazes baseados em informações concisas e aperfeiçoamento em combate com armamento especial. Era indispensável o engajamento de Dampiros, Morois e Humanos, no caso, alquimistas.

Eu participei do primeiro esquadrão de treinamento. De início era tudo experimental, mas não menos rigoroso. O mais complicado e ao mesmo tempo o mais vantajoso, foi o manejo de armas. As formas de matar um Strigoi consistiam em três: decapita-lo, queima-lo ou enfiar uma estaca de prata no seu coração. Decapita-lo é a maneira mais difícil de matar um Strigoi, eu que o diga. Queima-lo nem sempre era uma opção viável já que dampiros não possuíam magia e andar com uma tocha por aí não era uma ideia nada inteligente. Então a maneira mais efetiva era a estaca de prata envolvida pela magia dos quatro elementos Moroi. Água, terra, fogo e ar. No entanto, o uso da estaca necessita de um ataque direto e muito próximo, o que inúmeras vezes acabava na morte de muitos guardiões. Magia Moroi podia ser empregada em objetos de prata. Viktor Dashkov fez isso uma vez no colar que me deu de presente para me tirar do seu caminho quando resolveu sequestrar Lissa. E a própria Lissa enfeitiçou as joias de quando invadimos Tarasov. Eu sabia disso. Mas o que eu não sabia era que a magia poderia ser utilizada em armas além das estacas. Foi uma surpresa quando um dos alquimistas que estavam nos ajudando junto com Sydney soltou essa possibilidade de usarmos magia em armas humanas, como em balas de armas de fogo. Não era impossível. Na verdade era bem simples, o mesmo processo das estacas. Só nunca foi pensado. Parte disso por causa das duas raças que se evitavam mutuamente a fim de que o contato entre ambas interferissem em seus respectivos modos de vida.

E foi um triunfo quando as novas armas funcionaram. Agora poderíamos combater os Strigois sem um contato direto. As balas eram tão eficazes como as estacas, foi o que comprovamos durante o primeiro ataque a Strigois seis meses depois. Tempo que durava o treinamento. Depois daí passamos a treinar novas equipes e aprimorar o treinamento. Hoje o Pólo III possuía um nível se segurança equiparados ao da realeza. Talvez superior já que conseguimos eliminar uma porcentagem altíssima de Strigois do nosso território sem dispormos de escudos protetores e com o mesmo número de guardiões. O coeficiente de guardiões mortos em batalha caiu expressivamente e não havia ataques a vilas dampiras ou Morois. Ao que parece os Strigois passaram a nos temer e recuaram.

Durante esse tempo eu cresci e subi de patente. Passei de uma simples guardiã a Sub-general. O caminho foi longo até esse posto e eu estava satisfeita e orgulhosa de mim mesma. Era bom crescer por próprios méritos sem estar a sombra de alguém. Abe e Ibrahim estavam muito orgulhosos. Eles, Lissa e todos os meus amigos. Há poucos meses, após a aposentadoria de Kozlovsky, fui nomeada General das Forças Armadas Russas. Fiquei em choque. Não esperava que me escolhessem, mas Kozlovsky falou que eu era a mais indicada já que eu tinha sido a idealizadora do projeto que hoje era um sucesso em eficiência e eficácia no controle e combate a Strigois.

E por isso recebi uma nova marca. A marca do líder. Ou com a chamavam. A marca de Eugênia. Tratava-se de duas espadas cruzadas tatuadas entre o final do pescoço e início da coluna, logo abaixo da minha marca da promessa.

Mas com os recentes problemas com Lissa, decidi delegar minhas funções ao meu agora Sub-general Mikhail Tanner até o meu retorno. Ele era um excelente líder e eu confiava na sua capacidade de liderança.

Fui acordada dos meus devaneios quando senti alguém cutucando o meu braço. Era Abe. Ele estava com um adormecido Ibrahim no colo.

-Vamos Rose. É chegada a hora. –falou enquanto me estendia a mão.

-Vamos! –peguei sua mão. Era agora ou nunca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Academia de vampiros não me pertence e sim a Richele Mead. Eu sou apenas uma fã dentre tantas outras com uma imaginação insana.**

Como animar uma festa

O retorno a Montana tinha sido tranquilo. Antes nos dirigirmos a realeza, passamos por uma comunidade dampira próximo a St. Vladimir. Keiny, como era chamada, não era um lugar grande, mas por estar situada entre importantes localidades contava com um comércio movimentado. O que era de se esperar, já que Abe tinha negócios aqui. Depois de Abe praticamente sequestrar o meu filho e me mandar não tão educadamente ingerir alguma cafeína, resolvi acatar sua doce sugestão e entrei em uma das cafeterias mais salubres que eu pude encontrar tarefa nada fácil.

Talvez não foi uma das minhas melhores ideias. Ao que parece os homens dali tinha certo fascínio por mulheres guardiãs ou algo do tipo. Senti vários olhares em minhas costas e mais embaixo também. Idiotas. Eu sabia que tinha uma boa aparência. Com os meus sessenta quilos bem distribuídos em um metro e setenta de altura, eu não era uma figura que passava despercebida, o que causava muito ciúme aos homens da minha vida, Abe e Ibrahim. No entanto, eu sentia olhares descarados nas minhas marcas mounijas. Tudo em mim gritava perigo. Os traços tatuados em minha pele registravam a marca de quantos Strigois tinham padecido por minhas mãos. Uma assassina. De monstros é claro. Mas ainda assim uma assassina. E portanto, perigosa.

Os olhares variavam de surpresos. Assustados. Enojados. E excitados. Nojentos. Praguejei mentalmente ter prendido o cabelo. Pelo menos teria evitado esse constrangimento. Ou pelo menos parte dele. Pensando bem cabelo solto não seria uma boa ideia. Pra quem não quer chamar atenção, deixa-los soltos seria um tiro do pé. Os fios castanhos ainda são o meu maior trunfo, e com os anos eles tornaram-se mais longos.

A maioria das guardiãs o cortava para assim poderem exibir suas marcas ou para que eles não fossem agarrados durante uma batalha. Porém, eu nunca os cortei, primeiro por causa de Dimitri, depois por causa de Ibrahim. Eles os fascinavam. Quando era menor, ele adorava brinca com os fios, e por vezes, cochilava segurando uma mecha.

Larguei o dinheiro do café no balcão e segui para fora da cafeteria. O céu estava nublado e garoava suavemente, cobri a cabeça com o capuz do casaco e segui rua acima em busca do pessoal. Havia algumas lojas por ali, resolvi dar uma olhada enquanto aguardava Abe. Algumas peças infantis prenderam a minha atenção, tratava-se de um cachecol de linho nobre de cor vermelha. Sua textura macia e quente aqueceria o meu pequeno, além de deixa-lo uma miniatura do avô. Ri. Outro Abe seria demais para a minha sanidade mental.

Paguei pela compra e me dirigi à saída da loja. Quando ia dar o primeiro passo escuto um grito infantil:

\- Mamãe! Aqui! –Ibrahim acenava como sua vida dependesse disso.

Sorri e me dirigi aonde ele estava.

-Olá camarada! Qual o motivo de toda essa animação? –os olhos do meu filho estavam arregalados de empolgação.

Pelo canto do olho percebi que Abe segurava o riso.

\- Olha só o que ganhei! –estendeu a mão e me mostrou o objeto. –Agora eu sou um guardião de verdade mamãe!

O novo brinquedo de Ibrahim era uma estaca. Ou pelo menos eu achava. Era de um azul claro e de tamanho menor que as estacas padrões, obviamente, já que era pra crianças. E era de um material emborrachado que me lembrava dos mordedores que eu comprei pra ele quando era menor. Bizarro.

-Wou! Cuidado com isso camarada. –exclamei quando Ibrahim fez uma manobra desengonçada com o brinquedo e quase acertou a canela de uma mulher que ia passando.

-Deixe o garoto brincar, Rose. –Abe me ralhou.

-Devo crer que há o seu dedo por trás desse brinquedo, não Abe?

Ele riu.

-Na verdade, foi o meu dinheiro. –disse petulante.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Você sabe que ele não vai parar tão cedo, não sabe? –agora foi ele quem revirou os olhos.

-Você sabe que está exagerando, não sabe? –rebateu.

Resolvi mudar de assunto.

-Já resolveu tudo por aqui? –perguntei ansiosa. Já estava entediada.

-Por hora sim. –falou meio enigmático. De repente seu olhar parou sobre a sacola que eu trazia nas mãos. –Hum, vejo que não foi somente eu que fui as compras.

-Para o seu governo eu compro coisas de utilidade e não estrago crianças inocentes com brinquedos idiotas. – falei emburrada.

Abe revirou os olhos novamente.

\- Você já foi mais divertida Rose. Quantos anos você tem? Quarenta?

-Ok. Mas quando ele quiser brincar de guardião as duas da manhã não venha reclamar comigo. – e saí em direção aonde o carro estava estacionado.

Como era de se esperar Montana estava toda enfeitada, afinal, estávamos as vésperas do Natal. As casas estavam iluminadas e cheias de enfeites natalinos. No telhado de uma casa, um papai Noel nos sorria de cima do seu trenó. Nas ruas, as pessoas iam e viam despreocupadas e felizes, tão alheias, tão vulneráveis em suas bolhas. Mas de certa forma eu os invejava. A liberdade de poder escolher, de trilhar os próprios caminhos. Livre. Eu achava que era, que todas as minhas escolhas foram livres. Mas na verdade eu nunca tive escolha. E avesso ao que eu sempre acreditei, eu me conformava. Porque os meus bens mais preciosos vieram através do dever.

Meia hora depois, chegamos ao nosso endereço. Um modesto apartamento nas imediações de Montana. Eu estava exausta, e ao que parece, não era a única.

O dia tinha sido longo e devíamos descansar para a ida a realeza. Apaguei quase instantaneamente. Quando a consciência me retornou, ainda era cedo, então resolvi levantar e fazer o café da manhã.

Enquanto eu terminava de fritar o bacon, ouvi passos vindo na direção da cozinha. Um garotinho de cabelos escuro, vestindo um pijama de ursinhos e com uma expressão sonolenta no rosto aproximava-se de mim.

-Hey! Bom dia camarada! –falei animada.

O pequeno ainda coçava os olhos. Abriu a boca em um grande bocejo.

\- Bom dia mamãe. –seu olhar pousou na travessa em cima da mesa e sua expressão mudou de sonolenta para animada. – Panquecas! Oba!

\- É isso aí camarada! Panquecas com muita calda! –disse enquanto preparava um prato e colocava na sua frente.

\- Iupi! –comemorou o pequeno.

Abe não tinha levantado ainda, tive um pressentimento de que o garoto sentado a minha frente e aquela estaca de borracha do mal tinham a ver com a exaustão dele.

Sorri maldosamente. Eu avisei.

Depois do café, resolvi levar Ibrahim para dar uma volta no parque que havia ali por perto. Ele levava um casaco de inverno azul marinho, grosso o suficiente para agasalha-lo e um gorro também azul, quase preto na verdade. A única peça que se destacava ali era um vibrante cachecol verde esmeralda. Os cachecóis eram a marca registrada do meu pai, e ao que parece, também seria do meu filho. O Pequeno lorde. Ri do apelido.

O garoto corria encantado pelo parque, embelezado pelo lugar. Quando ambos estávamos exaustos resolvemos voltar para casa e nos preparar para a viajem. Lissa nos ligou pouco depois de chegarmos em casa, certificando se havíamos chegado bem. Entretanto, apesar de falara com ela sempre me deixasse feliz, não gostei nada do convite para uma festa na realeza. Não estava com muito ânimo para festas. Lissa explicou que a festa já estava programada e ela, como rainha, não poderia faltar e queria que estivéssemos com ela. Então com muito pesar eu aceitei. Pensando nisso, começo a pensar se a compulsão de Lissa funcionaria por telefone, talvez. "Use um vestido Rose! É sério!" Por que só assim pra eu usar um vestido a essa altura do campeonato.

Gemi internamente. Segundo Lissa a festa teria inicio a partir da meia-noite, um horário razoável para um Moroi, é claro. Olhei para o relógio no meu pulso. Já passava das catorze horas no horário humano, o que quer dizer que restavam algumas poucas horas para o anoitecer. Deveria colocar Ibrahim para descansar um pouco. Essa mudança de horário era uma porcaria.

Abe tinha aparecido e eu lhe avisei do nosso compromisso com a rainha. Ele apenas assentiu ainda rabugento por sua perda de sono. Partiríamos por volta da 22:00 horas. Enquanto os garotos descansavam, resolvi escolher a roupa da noite. Não é porque eu não estava a fim de festas que eu iria vestir qualquer coisa. Optei por um vestido de veludo preto, sóbrio e elegante. Com um corte perfeito, o vestido possuía uma modelagem ajustada até o meio dos quadris e caía delicadamente até poucos centímetros do chão. O vestido apesar de não ser decotado, possuía as alças cavadas, o que impossibilitava o uso de sutiã e uma discreta fenda na altura do joelho esquerdo. O que de certa forma foi uma boa opção, pois me possibilitaria colocar minha estaca.

Enquanto os outros dormiam, aproveitei para dar uma olhada nos arquivos que Mikhail havia me enviado da Rússia. Segundo o último relatório, o desenvolvimento do armamento feito de prata foi um sucesso. Esses alquimistas não brincam em serviço, em troca de sua cooperação, fornecemos matéria prima para suas pesquisas e a permissão de também usufruírem desse arsenal. A princípio ficamos receosos, porém, eles esclareceram seus motivos.

Proteção.

Eles eram humanos afinal de contas e Strigois caçavam humanos para se alimentar, e pior, transforma-los em um deles. Os Strigois sabiam dos alquimistas e os alquimistas sabiam disso. Armados, eles poderiam se defender no mundo humano, onde não havia dampiros por perto para protegê-los.

Sydney era o principal mediador entre humanos e dampiros. E era brilhante no que fazia. A pesar de ainda ficar incomodada com a presença "de seres malignos da noite", conseguia trabalhar conosco sem problemas.

Após enviar alguns e-mails e dar uns telefonemas resolvi dar uma pausa e comer alguma coisa. Sentei no balcão enquanto comia uma fatia de bolo. O tic tac do relógio me chamou a atenção. Merda. Já eram oito horas da noite. Estávamos atrasados. Corri para o andar de cima e bati no quarto de Abe. Ele acordou meio grogue, mas assentiu quando apontei o horário.

Já Ibrahim foi mais complicado. Preguiçoso por natureza, o garoto queria dormir mais, mas quando o nome de Lissa foi mencionado o efeito foi imediato.

Depois do banho, Ibrahim estava lindo vestindo um pulôver vermelho acompanhado de um conjunto de calça e casaco de brim cinza. Um pouco formal para uma criança, mas a ocasião pedia. O que descontraia o seu visual era as bochechas coradas e o cabelo já desarrumado de correr pela casa. Era meu filho afinal de contas.

Corri para me aprontar também. Vesti-me. Optei por usar o cabelo semi-preso, normalmente eu os prendia para poder expor minhas marcas mounijas, porém hoje, meu objetivo é exatamente o contrário. Aqui nos Estados Unidos, Rose Hathaway não passava de uma simples guardiã irresponsável e amiga da rainha. Ninguém conhecia a nova Rose e eu gostaria que por hora as coisas continuassem assim.

Preferi usar pouca maquiagem, apenas um pouco de pó e rímel, e nos lábios assei um lápis vermelho. Olhei no espelho. É. Nada mal, Rose.

Saí do quarto em busca dos outros quando encontrei Abe e Ibrahim sentados no sofá. Ao que parece, me esperando. Abe estava muito elegante em um dos seus caríssimos ternos. Este em especial, era de um lindo preto carbono. Poucas vezes o vi usando uma cor tão sóbria. No entanto, a sobriedade parava aí. Ele usava um cachecol verde esmeralda e nos dedos inúmeros anéis de ouro e rubis. Básico para os seus padrões normais.

Ibrahim foi o primeiro a se levantar e correu em minha direção, trazendo consigo aquela maldita estaca de borracha.

-Mamãe, você está tão bonita! –e tocou a ponta do meu cabelo que estava solto.

-Concordo com o pequeno Rose. Você até parece uma garota. –debochou Abe.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Obrigado garotos. Mas se não se importam, já estamos atrasados.

E saí em direção a porta.

A viajem foi tranquila, apesar de Ibrahim ter se recusado a abandonar sua estaca. Segundo ele, um guardião não poderia andar desarmado e que, além disso, tinha que mostrar a tia Lissa.

"Mamãe, como vou proteger você desarmado?" perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. Então eu desisti.

Chegamos na realeza por volta das duas da manhã. Ligeiramente atrasados.

Mostramos nossos convites e entramos na festa. Pelo o que pude reparar, havia mais guardiões que o normal. Apesar de seus aspectos contidos, pode perceber uma leve tensão no ar.

Resolvi deixar pra lá por enquanto. Com o olhar comecei a buscar Lissa. Ela estava próxima a lateral do salão conversando com alguém que eu não reconheci. Ibrahim também percebeu, e correu antes que eu pudesse segura-lo.

E foi aqui que tudo aconteceu.

Ibrahim correu sorridente em direção a Lissa. Com aquela maldito brinquedo na mão. Antes que ele chegasse a uns dois metros de distância dela, alguém o interceptou. Um guardião.

O que eu vi a seguir foi Ibrahim sendo levantado e prensado contra uma parede. O pior veio a seguir. Uma estaca. Dessa vez de verdade apontava ameaçadoramente pra o pequeno.

Vi o medo nos olhos do pequeno.

Algo em mim estalou.

Quando percebi, minha estaca colada as costas daquele guardião que mantinha o meu filho preso. Não percebi que tinha me movido tão depressa.

-Solte-o agora. Ou eu juro que você vai usar fraldas pelo resto da vida. –falei perigosamente. E como um aviso, eu pressionei ainda mais a estaca na base de sua coluna.


End file.
